


first love

by fabulousfairytales



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Coming Out, First Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: Nico had a first love. And a coming out.





	1. Aiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico tells Levi about his first love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> So I wrote this series a while ago on tumblr and I still like it, so i decided to post it!

“You sure you wanna hear this?” Nico asked hesitantly as he pulled up the blanket a little after noticing the small goosebumps on Levi’s skin. 

The other man let out a low chuckle, touched by Nico’s worry. “I think I can handle it.” 

“You sure?” 

“Nico. I was the one who asked you,” he reassured, caressing his boyfriend’s cheek and smiling softly. 

“Alright. Well, where do I start?” Nico mumbled. 

“How about you start with his name?” 

“His name huh? Yeah. That sounds like a good start,” he agreed.  

“His name was Aiden and I loved him like every 17-year-old loved their first boyfriend. Aiden and I, we were in love. We were happy, although we knew that once high school was over, we would have to part ways. And that was ok. Just like all seventeen-year-olds, we were falling fast and hard and we loved each other dearly. But we also knew that we only had our remaining high school year together. We knew it from the beginning.”  

Levi was looking at him with a soft smile. Nico rarely opened up to him. It made him feel vulnerable and he didn’t like that feeling, he had told Levi once. They both knew that he couldn’t bottle up everything forever, but Levi didn’t want to push him. But if he wanted to open up, Levi would be there and listen. 

He took Nico’s hand in his and gently squeezed it, encouraging him to continue. 

“He was the perfect first boyfriend. He was kind and smart and charming and I loved him so, so much. I’m glad that he was my first love and if I met him now, I’d hug him and thank him for the great time we had together and tell him that I have zero regrets about how everything turned out. It was right that we didn’t hold onto each other. It would’ve only hurt more if we did.”  

He closed his eyes for moment, taking a deep breath as he thought back at the image of Aiden’s steel blue eyes that he had spent so much time looking into. A fond smile spread across his lips. Oh, Aiden. 

“For those years, we were perfect for each other, but we knew that beyond that time, we were incompatible. We had different views and plans for the future and that was okay. We loved each other with all we had, with all that we were capable of giving while still being selfish seventeen-year-olds and it was perfect. Aiden was perfect, and we were perfect, but that’s over.”

Levi nodded gently. “Do you miss him sometimes?” He asked quietly after a while as he ran his hand through Nico’s messy hair.

“Not anymore. But I used to, yes. Now I only remember him with a smile on my lips and the memory of his blue eyes.” Wrapping his arms around Levi and pulling him closer, he buried his face into his boyfriend’s shoulder and closed his eyes. 

“He sounds nice. I’m happy you had him,” Levi whispered before pressing a soft kiss against Nico’s temple. 


	2. Camping

He met Aiden when he was sixteen. Aiden was new in town and he and Nico were on the same sports team. They became friends fast and spent every second outside school together. Oh, sweet, sweet Aiden with his piercing blue eyes and that smile that could melt Nico’s heart. 

After a few months, just after Nico turned seventeen, they went on a camping trip together. Only the two of them. It was a cool summer night, but the small campfire gave them enough heat not to freeze. While the crickets were chirping in the background, the sky was clear and the stars shined bright in the night sky. 

And that was the moment. As he saw Aiden looking up into the sky, leaning onto his hand that were pressed behind his body into the ground. Enchanted by his beauty and that soft smile on his lips, Nico couldn’t just look away. His eyes were glued to him. 

That’s when he knew. He had fallen for the boy next to him. The sudden realization sent shivers down his spine and his heart started to race.  

He wanted to touch him. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to confirm that what he was thinking was true. Because it would make so much sense. If what he was thinking was true, it would be like finding the last piece of a puzzle that he has been looking for years tha had fallen behind the couch. 

But he couldn’t just kiss him, could he? No. 

...but what if he just did? 


	3. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico shares his first kiss with Aiden.

It happened on the second night of their second camping trip during summer. 

Their campfire was slowly getting smaller and smaller and by the time the two were aware of the fact they needed wood, it was almost too late. Stressed out, Nico hushed over to the woods, gathering what he could find and basically sprinting back to his friend who was watching him with amused smile, the fire burning strong and bright. 

“I asked the other campers over there if they could help us out,” Aiden explained with a grin when he noticed the confusion in Nico’s face. 

“Oh,” he just muttered and plopped down right next to Aiden, his cheeks red from running and embarrassment. But mostly, embarrassment. He could’ve thought of that. He  _should’ve_  thought of that. And now he was still holding onto that stupid wood like an idiot. 

Letting go of it, he heard Aiden snicker and threw him a sniveling look. The other boy just grinned wider and put his hand on Nico’s shoulder, squeezing it gently. 

“At least now we don’t have to go again until tomorrow morning,” Aiden said with a smile as he ran his hand over to Nico’s other shoulder, down his arm until it rested over his hand. With big eyes, Nico stared at him, his blue eyes sparkling with something Nico couldn’t quite define. 

“Nico?” Aiden breathed his name like it was the most precious thing in the world. 

“Yeah?” 

“You’re very beautiful.” 

Nico’s breath hitched. Did he just – Did Aiden just call him – He couldn’t comprehend what just happened until he noticed him slowly coming closer. 

“I –“ Nico didn’t know why he was even trying to say anything. Aiden’s words just left him speechless. Especially since he got that cute smile on his lips. 

“You don’t have to say anything,” Aiden purred into his ear as he slowly brought up his hand to cup Nico’s cheek, gently caressing it with his thumb. 

Nico could feel his heart beat faster. He was sure that it would fall out of his chest soon if Aiden kept going like that. What would his heart do if he would feel Aiden’s lips on his – He kept pulling Nico closer until their lips were only a few millimeters apart from each other.  

Nico exhaled sharply, his hot breath meeting Aiden’s lips. Seeing those lips curl up into a smile, he couldn’t hold back anymore. He closed the small distance, capturing Aiden’s lips with his own. The moment they touched, Nico felt the shivers that were running down his spine again. His brain went completely blank and all he could think of was how bad he has been wanting this. How bad he wanted to feel Aiden’s presumably soft lips on his own. Just fyi, they were soft. Very soft, even.  

When he finally got over that first shock of being kissed by his friend, he wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer as he needed to touch and hold him. He felt Aiden’s hands running up and down his back and smiled into the kiss, almost giggling into it from the happiness that he was feeling. 

Yes, this felt just right. Very right. 

 


	4. Coming Out

It’s been three days. Three days since he’s seen his family. 

It was a big moment for him. He was preparing for it for weeks, no months even. He realized that he was gay when he was in his teens. Maybe when he was sixteen? Yeah. Probably when he was sixteen. That’s when he met Aiden. They have been friends for a few months before they fell in love with each other. But since they both knew that they only would be together for a few months, neither of them wanted to turn it into a huge deal and tell their parents. To them, they were just best friends, and that was enough. 

The years passed by and Nico went to pre-med and later med school. That’s when he met Elliot. Elliot was… idealistic. He had strong opinions but was soft when they were together. Elliot was out to his parents ever since he moved out after high school and Nico was impressed by his guts. 

Nico knew that his parents loved him, but he didn’t know how they would react if he would drop a bomb like this. The thing with Elliot wasn’t something meaningful. They had just fun. That’s it. But Elliot’s courage was something that stuck with Nico for a few months. 

And that’s how he found himself at his colleague’s place, eating pizza while staring at his half-empty soda can, thinking about the deafening silence that followed his coming-out.  

Nobody said a word. His siblings had known prior to him telling their parents, so they were just staring at them, hoping they’d say that everything’s okay.  

Nico was standing in front of his parents for a full minute that had felt like four hours until he just turned around and stormed off through the front door. 

He didn’t have many friends yet, since he was new to the hospital, but he remembered that Luke had a spare room and that he would have no problem with Nico crashing there for a few days, no questions asked. In the end, he did ask a few questions, but it was okay, because Nico was feeling quite upset and was welcoming the conversation. 

On day three after he had dropped the bomb, he was called to the ER. Frowning, because he was on ortho for the day, he instantly got worried that something might’ve happened to his family. The moment he set foot into the waiting area, he was his parents and siblings, all unharmed. Before he could even take a breath, he felt the arms of his parents around him. 

“Nico! Honey!” He heard his mother’s sobbing against his shoulder. 

“Eomma, what –“ 

“Nico,” his father whispered, “we are so sorry. We didn’t mean to – We didn’t mean to make you feel like you had to leave.” 

“We love you no matter what,” his mother added, “We don’t care who you love, as long as you’re happy.” 

Hearing that, it really tugged on Nico’s heart strings. He couldn’t hold back the silent tears of relief that were running down his cheeks.  

“Thank you,” Nico just whispered, not caring who could see them right now. He was out to his parents and they still loved him. And that was all that mattered to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this concludes this collection of drabbles. I hope you enjoyed it! If you didn, I'd love to read about it haha!


End file.
